


Walk with Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny indulges Dean, and indulges himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk with Me

When Dean falls into the doldrums of his thoughts, inundated by the tumult of uncertainty and doubts that have yet to be tempered by a resolve that’s gotten him through Hell and the Apocalypse and the most intimate of betrayals, that’s when Benny kisses him the hardest. 

With one side-ways glance Benny takes in the low, tight draw of Dean’s brow, the fine lines caked in blood and sweat and grime, the set of Dean’s jaw, the jump of a muscle under sand-colored stubble and the far-off look reflecting in glazed green and gold, and with that one side-ways glance, Benny knows he’s got to pull his partner out of the pit, save him from himself and keep him on his feet. It’s in both of their best interests, and Benny doesn’t mind a short delay every once and a while; they’re moving at a crawl anyway, trying to find this damn angel who may or may not already be torn apart and bleeding out across the undergrowth, but he’s since stopped trying to reiterate that point to Dean. He won’t hear it, touchy little thing that he is, even if it  _is_  the truth.

Dean’s chin falls another degree closer to his chest and Benny’s had enough, can’t see him like this for one more second —  _why_ , he doesn’t know and doesn’t care to find out, credits it simply to the fact Dean’s putting the both of them at jeopardy when he’s not at his best and Benny is  _good_  but he’s not the almighty thing that Dean imagines him to be, that Dean’s looking for. Something not unlike a sigh passes softly through the hunter’s nostrils and, in an instant, Benny’s got him pinned against a tree, squirming briefly before going ramrod-straight. 

Thankfully, they’ve done this enough times that Dean’s not spitting out the usual  _the fuck, Benny, let me go_ , but instead he’s completely silent, eyes narrowed in both challenge and submission. There’s a flicker there that tells Benny Dean understands he’s let himself slip,  _won’t happen again, let’s just keep moving, we gotta find Cas_ , but Benny’s not having it, doesn’t believe it for a damn second because he reads the contorted despondency on his face, smells the fear wafting off of him.

When Benny crashes their mouths together, his hands fisted in the front of Dean’s jacket, he means to remind Dean that this moment, right now, is about them, is about their survival, is about  _forget all of your pretty boy angst for one day and just walk with me, brother, we’ll get there faster if you’re not weighing yourself down_. Their teeth collide hard because the angle is all wrong, but it’s not long before Dean yields, melts into Benny, and everything is electricity. Benny is cold, side effect of being a vampire and all, but sparks travel the coarse threadwork of his frame and heatedly pull his fingers out of Dean’s jacket and into his hair and around the nape of his neck. 

Dean’s mouth is hot, wet, and Benny explores every inch of it with his own, stakes a claim, and when he sucks hard on Dean’s tongue, on his spit-slicked lower lip, it’s like he’s sucking out the poison that keeps creeping into the hunter’s mind, hindering him, distancing him. Dean and Benny are together in this, have been for a while now, and there can be no distracted minds out in the trenches, so Benny has no qualms sharing the burden, especially when Dean is groaning lightly into his mouth and when he pulls away for breath, his lips are bruised and shining. Dean ducks back in to pick up where they left off, hunger replacing the dejection Benny saw in his eyes just a moment before, and Benny doesn’t bother hiding the smirk that grows on his face as Dean follows his mouth for an inch or two, Benny already stepping away from the tree and starting back on the trail.

Dean spends the rest of the day licking his lips in between intermittent bits of companionable chatter.

Benny indulges him, and indulges himself. 


End file.
